The Longest Week
by Mystrana
Summary: After the month long summer school course is over, Draco decides to go visit Harry at the Dursleys. A sequel to The Most Unlikely Dare. Chapter Eight. It's the end. It's different that what would happen. But it's the end. *FINISHED*
1. Harry gets a surprise

Hey, what do you know! It's a sequel to The Most Unlikely Dare! This is going to be a rather short fic, but I'm hoping that everyone finds it at least a bit humorous. Think of this as, I dunno, an interlude to something. To another sequel. Geez, before you know it, I'm going to have a whole arc on my hands . . . now just what to call it? =p  
  
  
  
  
  
"So this little closet is your room, eh?" Draco said, glancing around, sitting on the only available space in the room; Harry's lap.  
  
"Actually, this room is much larger than the closet I DID live in before," Harry replied. "Ummmm. . ." He paused, wondering how to put into words just how dead he would be if Uncle Vernon came in and saw Draco.  
  
"What?" Draco said, turning to Harry, "I missed you a lot." Before Harry could say anything, Draco continued. "I wanted to come see you. So I found out from Ron where you live and came right on over!"  
  
"Great, just great," muttered Harry. He sighed, and said to Draco, "Now, see, it's not like I really hate you or anything - because I don't! - but how in the world am I going to explain to Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia why you're here?"  
  
Draco shrugged. "It's only a week, I'm sure they'll be fine with the idea."  
  
"You have no clue," Harry replied. He pushed Draco off his lap onto his bed, and got up and started pacing the small bedroom. "Well, I could keep you in here - Aunt Petunia doesn't come in here anymore - but that might still be hard. . ."  
  
"Why don't I just stay here, and be your guest?" Draco asked.  
  
"Because my aunt and uncle would kill me," Harry said simply. "I mean, you have no idea . . . " Harry trailed off before he could stare going on and on about it in an angst like state to get people to saw aawww. He chose instead to simply shrug.  
  
"Don't worry," Draco said, "I'm sure there will be a perfectly happy ending!"  
  
"How, pray tell, can you tell?" asked Harry curiously.  
  
"I'm physic!" declared Draco, grinning so widely that Harry couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"Ok, so maybe this isn't the greatest set-up, but I'll think of something," Harry said, and grinned. "I am 'The Boy Who Lived' and whatever other six hundred titles I seem to possess."  
  
"Better than being considered one of the evilest members of the school, even though I've only been there for three years."  
  
Harry grinned again and shook his head, "Nah, Snape's worse!"  
  
There was silence for five seconds, and then suddenly an owl burst through the window, bearing a howler, which opened up and started screeching loudly, "HOW DARE YOU SUGGEST THAT SNAPE IS EVIL! SNAPE IS AMAZING! AND HOT ALSO! AND DON'T EVER BE MEAN TO HIM AGAIN OR I'LL COME KILL YOU MYSELF! Thank you."  
  
It burst into flame and disappeared. Draco and Harry exchanged scared glanced.  
  
"Okay then . . . " Draco said.  
  
"What if my aunt and uncle heard that?" Harry said, nervously.  
  
He didn't need to wait long; within 2.4 seconds, Uncle Vernon had come into the room. "What in the DEVIL was that SHOUTING I just heard?" He glared at Harry.  
  
Harry glanced at Draco, and shrugged. "Dunno."  
  
"I know you know, boy! You're one of THOSE types!" Uncle Vernon replied, not seeing Draco in his kind of blind fury type rage.  
  
'Does that mean he knows I'm gay? No, wait, he means a wizard!' Harry thought, and then looked at his uncle. "Ummmmmmmm."  
  
Uncle Vernon shot him a glare that could melt ice in Antartica. 'Note to self' Harry thought to himself briefly, 'If there is ever a science fair at Hogwarts, do an experiment on how glares can melt ice.'  
  
"ANSWER ME!" glared Uncle Vernon.  
  
Draco looked to Harry. "That's child abuse and you don't have to talk it!" He blinked, and then groaned. "Did I seriously just say that? There goes my badass reputation. . ."  
  
Ignoring Uncle Vernon for the moment (which was hard indeed since Uncle Vernon took up like half the space in the room) Harry said to Draco, "Nah, I think you're still badass. Cept for if you start crying now, because then that's just pathetic."  
  
"Well, DUH."  
  
Uncle Vernon's eyes seemed to finally have worked properly for once, and he looked at Draco as if seeing him for the first time (and it probably was the first time anyway).  
  
"Who is HE?" Uncle Vernon said in a slow, even voice - the one he had been practicing for years and waiting for a moment such as this to use it.  
  
"Ummm, a friend . . ." Harry said slowly.  
  
In the same practiced calm voice, Uncle Vernon said, "Did I TELL you that you could have a friend over?"  
  
Draco whispered into Harry's ear, "He's got some major anger management problems, and control issues."  
  
Harry bit back a grin, as he nodded.  
  
"WELL?"  
  
"No, but you never said I couldn't," Harry said.  
  
Uncle Vernon looked confused for a minute; he really couldn't process information that fast. Then he glared. "I will not tolerate -"  
  
"You know what," Harry said, "Neither will I. I'm going to get my godfather to come here and turn you into a bat."  
  
Uncle Vernon suddenly paled. "YOU WOULDN'T DARE!"  
  
Harry took out a piece of parchment. "Watch me!"  
  
Draco watched as Harry and his uncle battled it out verbally. After awhile, it started to get really boring. After all, there really IS only so long you can listen to two guys yell at each other.  
  
"Right then. I'm just going to put my stuff away and then go downstairs," Draco said, "I hope you don't mind me sharing your bed, Harry!" He added cheerfully and stuffed his stuff into the wardrobe and practically skipped out of the room.  
  
"Draco!" Harry said, "Wait for me!"  
  
"You're not going ANYWHERE!" Uncle Vernon said angrily. "What's this about SHARING A BED WITH HIM?"  
  
Harry meeped a little. "We're, um, good friends," he said, and ran downstairs.  
  
~~~  
  
"Draco, where'd you run off too?" grumbled Harry as he darted through the rooms, trying to find Draco and get away from Uncle Vernon at the same time.  
  
"Who is THIS?" Draco asked Harry as Harry suddenly ran right into him. Draco was holding a picture of Dudley in all his boring glory.  
  
"That's my cousin, Dudley," Harry said, sitting down for a minute; sprinting that much wasn't good for him when he had been sitting in his room for seven days straight.  
  
"Looks more like a pig," Draco said offhandedly.  
  
"Yeah," Harry agreed, and was about to say something else when Uncle Vernon came into the room, looking rather evil.  
  
~~~  
  
Uncle Vernon yelled at them all day. For five hours straight, and then he lost his voice and glared at them the rest of the day.  
  
Right now, they were all eating dinner. Aunt Petunia had forced Harry to take Draco to eat in the kitchen while she and Uncle Vernon and Dudley sat in the dining room. Dudley kept glancing nervously at Draco.  
  
"What is up with your cousin?" Draco asked, eating the cheese sandwich.  
  
"He's afraid of you," Harry said.  
  
So the next time that Dudley glanced nervously at Draco, Draco let out an evil maniacal laugh. Dudley squeaked, sounding extremely like a pig, and didn't glance at them again. Aunt Petunia seemed to be forcing herself to eat; as if she was so uptight over the fact that there was now not just one, but two wizards in her house.  
  
"Vernon, what should we do?" she said, quietly.  
  
Having regained part of his voice, Uncle Vernon said, "I'd beat the stuffing out of that damn boy, but then he'd write to his godfather and we'd all be bats."  
  
Dudley let out a squeak.  
  
"But we can't have them in our house!" Aunt Petunia said shrilly, boarding on hysteria. "We can't, we can't, we can't!" Her voice rose steadily.  
  
"Petunia! Be quiet; they'll hear . . ." he said nervously.  
  
In the kitchen, Harry couldn't help but laugh as he heard his aunts voice say shrilly, "Wait, they're sharing a BED! Oh, Vernon, it's worse than I thought!"  
  
"How in the world do you put up with these people?" Draco asked drolly. "I'm surprised I haven't cursed them yet."  
  
"Don't, they'll just get mad at me."  
  
"But what can they do?" replied Draco happily. "You know Harry, I think I'm going to LIKE staying here for the rest of the week."  
  
"You're kidding, right?" Harry said, eyes wide open.  
  
"Not at all. Come upstairs and help me unpack my stuff?" Draco asked as they deposited the plates into the sink.  
  
"Sure, but then I'll need to come downstairs and wash the dishes," Harry said. They started making their way up the stairs.  
  
"Don't you have a maid or something for that?" Draco asked.  
  
Harry gave Draco a Look. "My uncle and aunt consider me the maid," he said.  
  
"Well, I still say you should curse them."  
  
~~~  
  
Draco hadn't brought too much stuff; just enough clothing to last a month and some hair gel. "Why don't you try keeping your hair ungelled?" Harry suggested.  
  
"No, you just don't want gel on your pillow, right, Harry?" Draco grinned.  
  
"How'd you guess?" Harry said, sticking out his tongue. "No, seriously -"  
  
Whatever he was about to say was cut off when Draco said, seriously, "Don't stick out your tongue at me unless you intend to use it."  
  
Harry let out a little eep noise, but then grinned.  
  
And stuck out his tongue.  
  
"I warned you Harry," Draco said, moving forward, and pushing Harry onto the bed, which was really the only soft surface in the room. The bed was actually pretty darn nice since it HAD belonged to Dudley before, so besides having a rather large indent in the shape of Dudley . . .  
  
Ahem, back to the matters at hand.  
  
Draco's own tongue darted forward to wrestle with Harry's. They battled for control; Draco won, and he pinned down Harry.  
  
"You know," he whispered huskily to Harry, "There are some things I've been dying to do to you lately."  
  
"Like?" Harry said, as Draco pulled of his shirt, and trailed kisses down his neck.  
  
"For one thing, it was your birthday just a week ago . . .so you need your present, don't you?" Draco said.  
  
"Hermione and Ron said they'd give me their presents at Ron's house," Harry said.  
  
"Yes, but what about me? I want to give you your present too," Draco said, pulling off his own shirt.  
  
"Well, you can give me a present too, if you want," Harry said, "No one's stopping you."  
  
"I think I'll give you your present right now," Draco said with an air of finality. He unzipped Harry's pant swiftly to give even more meaning to his words.  
  
Harry suddenly found himself very much exposed to Draco, who was grinning at him. He tried to form words, but suddenly found himself at a loss for words as Draco bent down. "Is . . . the door . . . locked?" He asked.  
  
"Dunno, don't care," Draco replied swiftly, quietly. He ducked his head down, and Harry realized (a bit late, but that's ok) that this was Draco's idea of a present. He was getting the best blowjob of his life (also, his second one ever, since the Potions incident during summer school).  
  
"Mmmmmm," Harry moaned, grabbing onto the sheets, and clawing at the walls as Draco's head bobbed up and down for a moment before taking Harry fully in his mouth.  
  
It was perfect.  
  
And of course, that meant -  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?" Uncle Vernon had, of course, came to see what the thumps upstairs were. "WHAT IN THE DEVILS NAME ARE YOU DOING?"  
  
Harry struggled to look at his uncle; Draco kept going anyway. "What does it look like?" panted Harry. "I'm getting my birthday present. Leave."  
  
"Harry, this is just wrong," Uncle Vernon said, incredibly angry. "I want him out of here NOW!"  
  
"NO!" replied Harry, although he found it hard to concentrate while Draco did amazing things with his tongue.  
  
"Harry, I'm warning you," threatened Uncle Vernon.  
  
"And I'm warning you," Harry managed to say in between moans, "Leave me alone now."  
  
'Don't think I won't forget this," Uncle Vernon said angrily, and turned and excited the room.  
  
Harry came moments later, and while Draco licked it all up, Harry sighed and leaned back. "He's going to annoy us all week. Maybe we'd best wait until later."  
  
Draco sighed, but then nodded. And then he grinned widely. "I have the best idea ever!"  
  
Harry blinked. "And that would be?"  
  
"Not telling right now," Draco replied, "Let's get some sleep."  
  
"Tell me," muttered Harry, but he was rather tired, so he decided to worry about it in the morning and he curled up with Draco to fall asleep.  
  
~~~  
  
"We have to get them out," Uncle Vernon said, glaring at everything.  
  
"Vernon, what can we do? Be thankful it's only a week," Aunt Petunia said, and then suddenly she spat out, "Who am I kidding? I'm only thankful that he didn't bring home a girl like my SISTER to marry and have more . . . ABNORMAL kids."  
  
"It's just as bad that he brought home a boy who he seems practically married too," Uncle Vernon griped.  
  
"Daddy," Dudley suddenly said, appearing at his parents bedroom. "Daddy, mommy, there's an odd thumping noise coming from Harry's room. I'm scared. And there's odd moaning noises too. What are they daddy, what are they?"  
  
Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia exchanged horrified looks.  
  
Indeed, it would be a LOOONG seven days. 


	2. Harry learns of the plan

Ummmm, please don't kill me for the lack of updates. I'd like to throw out a few excuses, but really, the only problem is I have MAJOR writers block for this story. I can't think of a SINGLE thing to have happen.  
  
Look at it this way. I'm practically begging you guys to give me an idea, any idea. Heck, even a simple one line suggestion could help!  
  
  
  
The very next morning, Harry woke up and felt something on him. In between being fully asleep and fully awake, he had a hard time remembering why something would be lying on top of him. 'Huh what now?' his mind told him as he tried to roll over, and found he really couldn't move because of whatever was on him.  
  
He blinked, and reached for his glasses. He found his right arm was totally useless, as whatever was on top of him was also partially on that arm, so he reached with his left arm, grabbed his glasses and . . .  
  
Blinked again.  
  
'Oh! Now I remember . . . I thought it was just a REALLY long dream for a moment there. That was rather stupid of me,' he pushed his glasses all the way on, and realized that the only reason Draco was on top of him was because there wasn't very much room.  
  
// "I have the best idea ever!"  
  
"And that would be?"  
  
"Not telling right now. Let's get some sleep." //  
  
Harry blinked again, remembering what Draco had said last night. 'Well, as long as he's here, I can torture the Dursleys. That's a good thing.' He looked for a way to disentangle himself from Draco, but found none.  
  
"Hey, wake up!" Harry said, shaking Draco a bit. "You're cutting off circulation . . . I can't feel my right arm or my legs, come to think of it!"  
  
Draco stirred a little, and rolled over so that he was even more sprawled out on top Harry. "Why do you have to be such a sound sleeper," grumbled Harry. The one good thing was, now that he could use both of his hands, he could push himself into a sitting position, and crawl out from under Draco.  
  
"Now what?" Harry wondered aloud, after getting dressed. "I wonder what the Dursleys are going to do now . . ."  
  
He didn't have to wait long; almost immediately after thinking that, there was a loud, "HARRY! GET DOWN HERE NOW, BOY!" coming from, of course, his uncle.  
  
"I'll be back," Harry told Draco, even though Draco was asleep. He went downstairs, stalling a bit by going slowly down the stairs. Once he got into the kitchen, he looked around expectantly to see his uncle. He was standing right by the table. "What do you want?" Harry asked him coldly.  
  
"Your aunt and I," he said as coldly as he could manage, "Are going today with Dudley, as a late birthday present to him. If you and your . . . friend . . . do ANYTHING . . . ANYTHING AT ALL . . . to this house, when I get back, I WILL personally make sure you and you - friend - will never be . . . together . . . again." He glared.  
  
Harry glared back, but Uncle Vernon was still quite mad at him, and he glared back.  
  
"Fine," Harry said. "Fine." He stormed back to his room.  
  
Draco was up and dressed. "Heya Harry, where were you?"  
  
"Getting shouted at by my uncle. He and my aunt and Dudley are going out for the day." Harry said. "He told me, of course, that if we destroy the house we'll be in a ton of trouble, the usual, but otherwise, everything'll work out nicely." He paused, "So what's your great plan, anyway?"  
  
"Oh, like I'll tell you right now!" Draco replied. "It has to be just the right moment."  
  
Harry put on his best sad puppy face and made a kind of 'please' noise in the back of his throat. (Oh, he wouldn't tell anyone, but he practiced that a lot.)  
  
"Don't DO that, Harry," Draco said, "It makes me want to jump you and screw you on the floor right now!"  
  
Harry grinned. "Tell me or I won't stop doing that then."  
  
Draco raised an eyebrow. "You know, Harry, I wouldn't MIND jumping you and screwing you on the floor."  
  
"Oh." Harry paused, and then did it again anyway.  
  
"I don't see why you don't believe me, Harry," Draco said, "Remember what I told you about sticking out your tongue, and you still did it? You're so disagreeable."  
  
"Me? Disagreeable?" asked Harry in disbelief, "You're the one who won't tell me your supposedly 'great' plan. I bet there's no plan at all!"  
  
"Of COURSE there's a plan!" Draco said as the door banged downstairs; the Dursleys had left.  
  
"Suuuuuuure," Harry said, "C'mon, let's go get breakfast." He raced with Draco down the stairs into the kitchen; it was a tie.  
  
"Since it was a tie," Draco said, with an air of one announcing a great thing, "You can make breakfast for us!"  
  
Harry nodded, and pulled out a frying pan. "But only if you do the dishes afterwards." He got out some bread and eggs and the like, to make breakfast; a decent breakfast that he would never get with Dudley on his new diet.  
  
"Fine, fine, whatever," Draco replied, "But then I get to be on top tonight, seeing as those horrid people you call relatives won't be here tonight, and it'll be the perfect opportunity.  
  
"Provided I get to be on top the next night," Harry promised. "And you have to tell me your supposed great idea."  
  
"Oh, please, aren't you over that by now?" Draco replied. Harry glared at him, and then turned back to the stove; he was making pancakes.  
  
"Hardly," replied Harry, flipping the pancakes, and grinning; years of being forced to make them for Dudley had made him quite the chef; he was able to make all sorts of food, and do it very well, too. "Oh, and how do you want your eggs?"  
  
Draco shrugged, "How about over easy," he said, and Harry nodded.  
  
Flipping the pancakes onto a plate and cracking an egg with his other hand, Harry said, "So, about the plan? Come on, just tell me, because my relatives aren't here now! What better time would there be than now?"  
  
"Oh, trust me," Draco said, "I can think of plenty of times."  
  
"Pwease," Harry asked, cracking another egg into the frying pan and then putting more batter onto the grill.  
  
"Did you just say 'pwease'?" Draco asked.  
  
"Yup," Harry said cheerfully, "So tell me!"  
  
"No."  
  
Harry turned around and looked at Draco again, puppy eyes in place. He made the sort of whining 'please' noise in his throat.  
  
"I'm warning you Harry, do that again, and your pancakes will end up burning while I screw you on the table. I'm sure we can tell your aunt and uncle that a little cream spilt if they ask," he said perfectly innocently.  
  
"Yeah, they're really that stupid," Harry said, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Well, I expect they are really that stupid," Draco said seriously. "They certainly act like it!"  
  
Harry laughed, and was amazed to find that for once, he was actually enjoying his summer vacation. 'This only happens once in awhile.'  
  
"What's so funny?" asked Draco, noticing the smile on Harry's face.  
  
"Oh, just stuff," said Harry, putting the food on plates and setting them on the table before sitting down. "Now, eat. And you'd better like it or else!" Harry scowled, pretending to be threatening.  
  
"Oh, please," Draco said. "I find you about as scary as last weeks fashions."  
  
"Feh," was all Harry cared to say.  
  
The rest of the day was very nice as they got to play on Dudleys computers (of which he had three), use the playstation II (of which he had many games) and watch TV.  
  
Finally, it was nearing 6:00, which was the Dursleys designated dinnertime. Aunt Petunia had left directions for Harry to start preparing dinner so it was ready for them when they got back.  
  
"Back to the kitchen," Harry said.  
  
"Just a second," Draco replied, eyes glued to the TV screen as he pressed the controller buttons rapidly. He was playing Kingdom Hearts.  
  
"Oy, you'll never get off that, will you," said Harry as he went into the kitchen. Half an hour later, it was 6, and the Dursleys were due home any minute.  
  
"Draco, you have to get off now," Harry said, tugging at the other boy, who refused to budge.  
  
"Nuh-uh. Not until I beat that huge three headed dog," Draco replied.  
  
'His name is Fluffy' thought Harry, grinning, and then he turned serious again. "No, seriously! If the Dursleys know I let you use this, they'll kill me!"  
  
"Nah," Draco replied. "Not until I'm finished, anyway."  
  
"Dra~co!" whined Harry.  
  
Draco looked at Harry. "If you let me finish this battle, I'll tell you my great idea."  
  
Harry thought about this for a long second, and immediately nodded his head. "Ok, but do hurry up, okay?"  
  
Draco would have waved one hand as if to say, 'whatever,' but he currently needed both to dodge Cerberus' flame attack onscreen.  
  
Less than five minutes later, he was still fighting, and Harry heard the crunch of gravel announcing the Dursleys were back. "Draco, they're back."  
  
"One more minute."  
  
"They're at the door!"  
  
"Thirty more seconds."  
  
"They're inside the house!"  
  
"Done!" announced Draco happily.  
  
At that moment, Dudley waddled in. "Whatcha doing?" he asked, warily. He was trying to sound intimidating, but in truth, he was terrified of Draco.  
  
"Trying to set your playstation on fire," Harry said drolly as Draco saved his game. "You're only lucky we forgot the spell."  
  
"Mum said . . mum said that you aren't ALLOWED to do magic," replied Dudley, grinning as if he had just discovered how to clone humans overnight. "That means that . . . you can't set the playstation on fire!"  
  
Harry narrowed his eyes. "Well, my GODFATHER can, so THERE!" He stormed out of the room, followed by a very bemused Draco.  
  
"You two fight like girls," Draco remarked.  
  
"Stuff it and tell me your plan," replied Harry in a SLIGHTLY bad mood.  
  
"Oh, that. I dunno, maybe it's not that great anymore."  
  
Harry grabbed Draco by the shoulders and shook him back and forth. "I don't care! TELL ME NOW OR I'LL CURSE YOU!" He paused, and added. "Ummm, got a bit carried away there."  
  
"I could tell," Draco said.  
  
There was a pause.  
  
"So tell me."  
  
"Fine."  
  
Draco paused a minute for emphasis, and then said a single word.  
  
"Twister."  
  
  
  
I'm SO SORRY this was very short and also you had to wait so long for this chapter. Like I said, though, I have no ideas and mega writers block!!! 


	3. Harry is getting a new bed

Mystrana: *Hands out cakes to everyone who reviewed with ideas and stuff* "I'm so sorry these chapters are taking forever. I honestly have a vague idea of what's supposed to happen in this fic but it simply refuses to be put together. That, and I'm working on a beyblade fic and a mega-crossover.  
  
Anyhow, thanks a TON to all the great ideas you gave me!!! They helped for me to come up with the next part, which, although a bit short, is a MAJOR plot advanment! *Goes to her Draco/Sephiroth/Riku/Yugi/Kaiba/Bakura/Mokuba/Inuyasha/Sesshoumaru/Kai/Rei shine for more inspiration*  
  
  
  
"Twister?" Harry asked incredulously, "How in the world can that be your 'oh-so-great' plan? What's so great about TWISTER?"  
  
Draco groaned, "Are you really that naïve. Think for a minute, Harry."  
  
Harry scrunched up his eyes in concentration, "Ummmm, let's see. . . twister . . . twister. . . ." He paused, and grinned apologetically at Draco, "I haven't a clue."  
  
Draco's mouth opened wide, "You're kidding!"  
  
"You're right," Harry replied, "I am."  
  
Harry was saved from Draco killing him as Uncle Vernon came into the room at that moment to glare at Harry. "You!" He said in a cold menacing tone, the kind that people use when they are very angry, but not so angry as to totally be out of control. Kind of that calm control that people get when they are SO upset that they just become calm.  
  
Ok, to sum it up, he looked mad.  
  
"What is it this time, Uncle Vernon?" Harry asked quietly.  
  
"Listen," Uncle Vernon said in the same calm, collected voice, "I have to go on a business trip for the next two days. In the interest of our company, I have to take your Aunt and cousin, as to let everyone realize how family-orientated our company can be."  
  
Harry nodded slowly, wondering what this had to do with anything. Then it sunk in.  
  
His uncle was leaving, and taking his aunt and cousin with him.  
  
'This is going to be great!' thought Harry to himself, happily, but then he heard Uncle Vernon continue.  
  
"While we are gone, I realized that I could simply not let you and your . . . friend . . . stay here alone. I have taken the liberty of finding a reliable babysitter to live here while we are gone."  
  
"A babysitter?" asked Harry indignantly, "I don't need a babysitter! I'm no baby! Draco and I could take care of ourselves easily."  
  
Uncle Vernon continued on as if he had not heard Harry, "She was recommended by a few of my coworkers and I've talked to her over the phone, and she seems perfectly nice." He glared at Harry, "I do not want you revealing, under any circumstances, your . . . your . . . ABNORMALITY . . . to her. Do. You. Understand?"  
  
Harry forced himself to meet his uncles glare, hoping that whoever came by would be old enough that she would just sit downstairs knitting and let Draco and Harry get on with whatever. "Fine."  
  
"Alright then," His uncle replied, and then added, "We'll be leaving tomorrow, around 9. She should be there then, so everything will work out fine. Remember, ONE mention, any HINT about what you are . . ." He strode out of the room, letting the threat hang in the air.  
  
Harry and Draco exchanged looks. Harry didn't know whether to feel relief, or scream.  
  
"Why do you let them do that to you, Harry?" Draco asked, but then he grinned, "A BABYSITTER! Your aunt and uncle think you need a babysitter!"  
  
"Ah, go jump in the mud," said Harry, but added, "I think he got her for YOU."  
  
"For me?" asked Draco, "You must be mad!"  
  
"So tell me the rest of your plan now, would you?" Harry said, changing the topic.  
  
"Later." Draco said, grinning.  
  
"Draco!" Harry said, lunging at him. Draco 'eeped' and ran upstairs, Harry right behind him. Draco ran into Harry's room, and jumped onto Harry's small bed.  
  
Harry jumped onto his own bed, and lunged again at Draco, who couldn't dodge this time, and they both landed with a loud THUMP on the floor.  
  
"You NEED to get a bigger bed," Draco commented as Harry pinned him to the floor.  
  
"You weren't complaining last night while you were on top of me," retorted Harry, now straddling Draco, and keeping him pinned to the ground. "And anyhow, I think some matters need taking care of now, don't you?" He shifted down Draco's body slightly.  
  
Draco opened his mouth to reply, but thought better of it, considering he was really in no position to order Harry around, let alone even try to. Harry leaned forward and brought their mouths together. This action caused him to rub up and down Draco's crotch, and Draco's breath caught.  
  
Just as he was about to slid his hands to Harry's legs, Uncle Vernon's voice came from downstairs, "AND YOU TWO HAD BETTER BEHAVE TONIGHT AND YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!"  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow at Draco, who couldn't help but grin. Harry stood up, and walked to the door, and pushed it shut. With a cat-like grin, he pounced back onto Draco.  
  
~~~  
  
The next morning, Harry woke up bright and early. 'Now why am I awake so bloody early?' he wondered, but the question was answered quickly, when he noticed that his blanket was totally off. "Gah, it's cold for the middle of summer."  
  
That, too, was answered when he noticed that his head was soaking wet.  
  
Draco stood over him, smiling smugly. "Good morning, Harry," he said pleasantly.  
  
Harry scowled.  
  
~~~  
  
Breakfast was a tense occasion, with Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia exchanging glances every five seconds, Dudley being extremely withdrawn, and Harry and Draco saying nothing to break the wonderful silence.  
  
Finally, Uncle Vernon glanced at the clock, and then outside. "We should get our stuff to the door," He muttered, glancing at Harry and Draco. "You two - go get the stuff. Now!"  
  
Draco opened his mouth to protest, but Harry gave him a small kick under the table, and a meaningful glance. They both stood up and went to get the luggage.  
  
"This is servants stuff," said Draco sullenly, trying to tug Dudleys heavy, heavy suitcase down the stairs.  
  
"Oh, I have to do it all the time; it's not that bad," Harry said, and then paused, "Ok, so it is, but the point is, the faster we get done with this, the faster they can leave, the faster we're with just a babysitter."  
  
Draco paused, and then sighed. "Works for me, I guess." He thumped the suitcase down the last step, and it sprung open, computer games flying everywhere. "Damn it!" He said loudly, bending down to pick up the games.  
  
Harry grinned, and hoped that the suitcase he was carrying didn't open up too, since that would make a mess - it was full of Aunt Petunia's make up.  
  
~~~  
  
"Now listen up," Uncle Vernon said menacingly to the two boys, "You two are going to do everything the babysitter says, got it? Now, what aren't you going to do?"  
  
It took a prod in the side from Harry for Draco to recite too, but they both said, in unison, as if they were simply reciting a lesson, "We won't blow up the house, we won't tell the babysitter what we are, we won't do anything evil, we won't do anything bad, we won't do anything."  
  
"Good. Now, what will you do?" Uncle Vernon continued, while Dudley watched in major amusement.  
  
"We will do everything the babysitter says. We will make her dinner, and lunch, and breakfast if she wants. We will go to be when she says, and we will do nothing." Harry glanced at Draco and mouthed, 'We will have fun.'  
  
Draco grinned back and mouthed, 'Indeed.'  
  
The honk of a horn signified that a car had pulled up the driveway. A moment later, Aunt Petunia's voice rang out, "Vernon! Vernon, the taxi is here! Will you show him to the suitcases, please?"  
  
"Certainly, Petunia," Uncle Vernon called back, and he gave the boys one more menacing glare before stalking out. Dudley followed.  
  
"Well, Draco, now we just have to hope . . ." Harry said.  
  
"Yeah," agreed Draco. "And by the way - once I'm of age, I'm going to put a curse on your family, ok?"  
  
"Fine by me," grinned Harry. "Dudley's already had a pig's tail, so you'll have to come up with something pretty good to top that, though."  
  
"A pigs tail, you're kidding! How in the world???" Draco asked.  
  
Harry grinned and proceeded to tell the tale.  
  
~~~  
  
Not less than a minute after Harry was done telling the story, Uncle Vernon reentered the room, as if the sound of laughter had drawn him there. Draco and Harry both quit laughing immediately, and glanced at him.  
  
"Are you leaving, then?" asked Harry, trying to keep the note of happiness out of his voice.  
  
Uncle Vernon glared, and said, "I think we should go over the rules again."  
  
"I think NOT," replied Draco drolly, and, ignoring the 'don't!' motions Harry was making, he walked up to Harry's uncle. "Listen," he said, in a tone that indicated he was pissed, "I don't care what you have stuck up your arse, but I'd advise you get it pulled out soon, before it causes serious damage. If it hasn't already. We KNOW what you want us to do, and we've said it a million times."  
  
Uncle Vernon looked too amazed by this to say a word, and indeed, he didn't. So Draco continued, "I suggest you start treating Harry better, or his godfather might just receive an anonymous letter saying how badly you've been treating him."  
  
It looked like he was done talking, so Uncle Vernon opened his mouth to speak again, but Draco cut him off again. "And now, to make sure we're seeing eye to eye, you are going to go into the kitchen, pick up that bloody phone of yours, and order Harry a new bed, a bed that he can actually sleep on and not just stay perfectly still and hope he doesn't fall off."  
  
There was a long pause.  
  
Finally, grumbling extremely angrily, Uncle Vernon went into the kitchen, and Harry turned to Draco. "You shouldn't have done that," He said, staring at the ground. He then glanced up and met Draco's eyes, "But thanks."  
  
Draco would have replied, but the shoujo bubbles had started to appear (Think, sparklies and bubbles from Sailor Moon) and all he could do was stay with the mood, and he leaned forward and gently kissed Harry.  
  
But the shoujo bubbles and the fluffyness of the scene didn't stop him from thinking, 'Well, everything will work out nicer now once he gets his new bed!'  
  
~~~  
  
A few minutes later, Uncle Vernon reentered the room. He glanced at Harry, with an expression of hate to put even Snape to shame, and said, "Your new bed is ordered. Queen size with new bedding and . . . " He trailed off, and glared even more.  
  
"Good," Draco said. "I think you have a trip to be going on now?"  
  
Uncle Vernon scowled at him and said stiffly, "Let me go get the sitter and introduce you to her."  
  
He left the room yet again, and Harry said worriedly, "You know, he's going to kill me soon now."  
  
"No he won't," Draco replied, "I'm an expert with handling idiots like him."  
  
"I do hope you're right," Harry said, still a bit worried. "Well, I hope the sitter is nicer than him."  
  
"Anyone could be nicer than him," replied Draco. "And you have me to thank when you get your new bed tonight."  
  
Harry paused. "How in the world could my bed arrive by tonight? I know there's rush delivery, but I doubt Uncle Vernon would ever use that for me . . ."  
  
Draco grinned, "Oh, don't worry," he said, "What your uncle doesn't realize is that the number left by the phone 'conveniently' for him to find is a wizarding company. They have five hour delivery."  
  
"You're kidding," said Harry, but he knew that Draco wasn't, and he couldn't help but smile. "You'll have to help me get room in my room for it - the small board I call my bed currently takes up half the room as it is."  
  
"Heh, don't worry," Draco said, "It'll be all taken care of."  
  
"Wow," Harry said. He was in a semi state of shock; who would have thought that Draco would stand up for him like that! It was such a nice feeling to know he was being protected and . . . he could see the shoujo bubbles start to seep out of the ceiling again, so he stopped that line of thinking and waited for his uncle to return with the babysitter.  
  
~~~  
  
When Uncle Vernon reappeared for the third time, next to him was a girl, not much taller than Draco or Harry. She was wearing a black dress and had a black cloak on, so it was hard to tell much about her - how old she was, or things like that.  
  
"This is your babysitter," Uncle Vernon said, "You will obey her and if you don't . . ." He tried to let the threat hang ominously, but after the scene with Draco, Harry doubted he'd be intimidated by his uncle much more.  
  
"Thank you, but I can handle them," the babysitter replied. Judging from her voice, Harry figured she couldn't be that old.  
  
"If you say so," Uncle Vernon said, "Now, I'm going. BEHAVE." He spun around and left.  
  
For a minute, the three remaining in the room just stood and stared at each other while the crunch of gravel indicated the taxi pulling off towards the airport. Draco glanced outside; he could see a black car in the driveway.  
  
"So, um," Harry began, but couldn't think of a think to say.  
  
"Ah, yes, Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy . . . the worlds cutest couple," replied the girl.  
  
Harry and Draco exchanged glances. 'How does she know Draco's name, and my last name?' he wondered, and Draco shrugged, as if reading his thoughts.  
  
"Now, I don't have very many rules, but I do intend to have my own visitor over later, so lets make a deal, shall we?" suggested the girl, still not removing her cloak.  
  
"Go on?" Harry replied.  
  
"You have fun doing whatever, I have fun doing whatever, and we coexist peacefully for two days. Deal?"  
  
"Deal."  
  
They all nodded, and then Draco said, "So do you want to take off your cloak?"  
  
The girl grinned; her mouth was all they could see anyway, and she said, "Certainly, I almost forgot. Quite rude of me to know you and you not to know me."  
  
She pulled off her cloak and shook back her short hair.  
  
Draco and Harry blinked.  
  
In front of them stood the girl with violet eyes and black hair.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Huge thanks again to you guys!!!! I must go see Inuyasha now, ja ne for now! 


	4. Harry now has a new bed

"Hey, I know you from school," Harry finally said, "You're in ummmm, the sixth year, right?"  
  
The girl nodded. "My name is Sith. Now, we're all set."  
  
"Ummmm, ok," Harry said. He turned to Draco. "I can't believe my uncle got me a sitter who turned out to be a wizard!"  
  
Draco nodded, "This is great. Your new bed should be coming sometime tonight, we're going to play twister, and your horrible relatives left us with a wizard. This is great!" he repeated.  
  
"Twister?" Sith replied, raising an eyebrow. Harry and Draco rushed up the stairs, leaving her to look at where they had just been with a look of amusement in her eyes. "This I've got to see."  
  
She went into the kitchen, and called out, "Sin!" Instantly, a black owl, with violet eyes to match her own, came flying into the kitchen. "Ah, there you are! Here, I've a message for you to deliver." She pulled out a piece of parchment and scribbled a few words. "Here, it won't take long."  
  
Sin stood still and let Sith tie the letter to her leg, and then flew up and out of the window.  
  
"There," said Sith happily, "Now, in a little bit, the fun shall begin!"  
  
~~~  
  
Meanwhile, upstairs, Draco and Harry were rearranging Harry's furniture, to make room for the bed.  
  
"I can't believe it," Harry kept saying over and over, "I simply can't believe it . . . you coming, a new bed, my relatives leaving for two days . . . this is the best week of summer vacation. Ever!"  
  
Draco grinned, and chucked Harry's poor excuse for a bed out the window.  
  
"Draco! What did you do that for?" Harry exclaimed, running to the window, just in time to see his bed crack in half, nearly flatting Aunt Petunia's petunias.  
  
"Hey, it was in the way," Draco said, shrugging.  
  
"Oy vey," Harry mumbled, sitting down at his desk, and grinning faintly.  
  
"Hmmm," Draco said, walking up to him, "Did you say something?" He grinned brightly as he leaned over and pressed his lips against Harry's. "I think you should be thanking me," Draco said, his voice a low purr. He kissed Harry again, this time gently placing his tongue in Harry's mouth.  
  
"Mmmm," Harry muttered, eagerly responding to the kiss, fighting for control. "Mmmmhmmm," he added.  
  
"Does that mean you're thanking me?" questioned Draco, grinning. He ran a finger down Harry's chest and raised his eyebrow suggestively.  
  
"Mmmhmmm," repeated Harry, and then he stood up abruptly. "But hey, shouldn't we save this for the new bed, no?" He said, smirking. He walked out of the room to go see what Sith was up to, and Draco couldn't help but grin as he followed.  
  
'Yes, this is defiantly worth it,' he thought. 'Defiantly.'  
  
Downstairs, they found Sith in the kitchen still, something cooking - or rather, from the smell of it, burning - on the stove. "Hey," she greeted them cheerily, "By any chance, do you guys want to make dinner?"  
  
Harry grinned, and went over to the stove. The soup - at least, that's what he thought it was - was a black mass, so he dumped it out and got out new ingredients. "By the way," he said, "Don't feel bad about burning it - Aunt Petunia's been bugging Uncle Vernon to buy her a new stovetop for AGES, but he refuses to."  
  
Harry paused and added, "Cheap bastard."  
  
Everyone started laughing.  
  
"So who's your visitor?" asked Draco.  
  
"Doesn't matter to you," replied Sith mysteriously. "Which reminds me, you guys can go ahead and invite someone to stay over tonight."  
  
"I'm going to invite Ron," said Harry instantly.  
  
Draco raised an eyebrow, and Harry added, "You're not JELOUS, are you?" Draco laughed.  
  
"Of course not!" He then added quietly to himself, "Not much."  
  
Harry grinned knowingly. "Of course, Ron will have to sleep on the bed with us, since it's so big. You could sleep on one side, and Ron on the other, with me in the middle!"  
  
Draco scowled, and turned around. Both Harry and Sith laughed.  
  
"Oh, don't worry," Harry told Draco as he scribbled an invitation for Ron to stay over. "Ron will have to bring Hermione, so I'll let them borrow Dudley's room."  
  
Draco pondered this, and finally nodded.  
  
"Don't be jealous of Ron," Harry said sweetly, "He and I are just friends."  
  
Draco scowled again.  
  
~~~  
  
Not long after Harry had let Hedwig off with the invitation had another owl came flying in the window. "Geez, it must be owl hour or something," Harry said, untying the package. It was a rather large box, but still fairly small. "What is it?"  
  
"Your new bed, duh," Draco said.  
  
"Why's it so small?" asked Harry instantly.  
  
Draco rolled his eyes and said, "It's not assembled yet - c'mon, here, let's go upstairs and I'll set it up for you."  
  
Harry pretended to bat his eyelashes at Draco. "You'd really do that for me, Dracy?" he said in a high voice, "Oh, you're the greatest boyfriend I've ever had!"  
  
"And the only one you've ever had, I should hope," Draco added, picking up the box and heading upstairs. Harry followed.  
  
"Hey, can I expect you down in time to finish the soup?" Sith called up after them. "I mean it, no playtime until after dinner! Do you hear me?!!"  
  
~~~  
  
Draco and Harry went into Harry's room, and unwrapped the package. The bed frame was in many little pieces, and the mattresses was flat and folded up neatly, just like the bedding and blankets and pillows.  
  
"I still don't get how this works," Harry said.  
  
"Obviously, Harry, as you haven't gotten any wizard furniture before," Draco said. "It's amazingly simple." He got out his wand.  
  
Harry paused. "I thought we couldn't do magic out of school." He said uncertainly.  
  
"Oh, don't worry, it's not really magic," Draco said, "It's just setting it up. Don't worry!" He pointed his wand at the bed frame and tapped the pieces. They flew up and assembled into the frame.  
  
Next, he pointed his wand at the mattress, and that inflated before floating onto the frame. A wave of his wand caused the bedding to fly up and fit onto the mattress, and in seconds, the whole thing stood assembled.  
  
The wood for the frame was a dark brown, and the forest green bedding (with silver trim) matched nicely. Harry tentatively put a hand on the bed, and noted instantly how amazingly soft it was.  
  
"Wow," was all he could manage to say. Slowly he climbed up onto the bed, marveling at how big it seemed, even though it really didn't seem to take up that much space.  
  
He was just relaxing in the softness that was his new bed, and Draco was just about to crawl in next to him to begin what they had started earlier, when suddenly something hit Harry.  
  
"SHIT!" Harry said, sitting straight up.  
  
"What?" asked Draco, worried.  
  
"You know if Ron and Hermione stay here they'll have to stay in Dudley's room and it's a bloody mess in there so we have to get it somewhat clean so that they can actually stay in it and ohhh, they could be here soon and we have to help with dinner and . . ." he said quickly, all in one breath.  
  
Draco held his hand up. "Hey, hey, calm down! First things first. I don't give a . . ." Draco paused, and finally said, "Well, to sum it up, I want you right now."  
  
Harry almost instantly felt his breath stop and that simple sentence made him flush red. But he kept to it, "I can't let them stay in it when it's a pigsty like that! Please, lets go clean it some. Don't worry, we can most assuredly test out this new bed tonight."  
  
"We'd better," grumbled Draco, "Or I'll start to think you don't want to."  
  
"Oh, I do," Harry said, grinning, and brushing up against Draco's legs, he walked out of the room and down the hall to Dudley's room.  
  
Needless to say, it was indeed a pigsty; toys were strewn all over, most of them broken, and many of them just begging to be broken. A few computers were set up in the corner, and a TV, VCR, DVD player, and a playstation. They were probably the only working things in the room.  
  
Draco muttered some stuff under his breath, and Harry grinned. "Yeah, it is as bad as it looks. Don't know where to start? Well, my aunt made me clean his room before. The best thing to do is to just throw everything into the closet."  
  
So they did just that, and threw everything into the closet. Broken stuff went into the box on the right, and not broken stuff went into the box on the left (Well, gee, what box do you think was full?).  
  
After a half hour of that, the floor was visible, and Harry said, "Ok, I'll come up and sweep later, but I think I hear Sith yelling for us to get down there."  
  
They went downstairs, and Sith glared at them. "I only called you guys like twenty times. Just how busy were you?"  
  
Harry grinned innocently. "Not very. We were cleaning Dudley's room."  
  
Sith shook her head. "I'm not going to ask. Now, about the soup. . . is it done?"  
  
Draco grinned this time while Harry went to check on the soup. He pronounced it done, and turned off the heat. "Are we going to wait for the others then?" He asked.  
  
Sith nodded. "My guest will be here shortly . . . I'm sure you all know him, but I have not told him who you are yet . . . I'm sure you'll all be pleasantly surprised."  
  
"If you say so," Draco said.  
  
"Well, I do," replied Sith in a final sort of voice.  
  
And so they sat in silence for ten minutes, during which Harry absently got out bread and butter and a salad, and put the soup and everything on the table (and he set the table for six people).  
  
Suddenly, someone just suddenly appeared in the middle of the kitchen. The someone was wearing a long black cloak, and hood, and, much like Sith, you couldn't see the someone's face.  
  
"Ah! Hey, don't surprise me like that," Sith cried out, jumping up and hugging the someone. "You SCARED me, you know."  
  
The someone laughed a little, and said, "Oh, come now." He removed his hood.  
  
"You've GOT to be kidding me!" Harry said loudly.  
  
Professor Severus Snape stood in his kitchen.  
  
"You've got to be kidding me!" Harry repeated. Well, damn, there went his good mood.  
  
"Mr. Potter," Snape said slowly. "So it's you that Sith has to babysit for. I always knew you needed to be constantly looked after."  
  
"Professor . . ." Draco said, "Don't."  
  
Snape raised an eyebrow, "I didn't see you there, Draco. How are you?"  
  
"Oh, I'm fine." Draco said.  
  
There was an uncomfortable pause, after which Sith said fiercly, "Ok! Introductions are over, now let's all be friends!"  
  
There was another pause, and then Harry said, 'Fine. For now, why not? I intend to enjoy these two days, no matter what."  
  
"Agreed," said Draco.  
  
Snape nodded.  
  
"I suppose it would be too much to suggest a group hug now?" Sith said jokingly, and everyone laughed, even Snape.  
  
Moments later, there was a loud THUNK and quite suddenly, Ron fell out of the fireplace in the kitchen, followed by Hermione.  
  
"Hello there, Harry," Ron said to Harry, "Hey Draco," He said to Draco. "Hello person I don't remember," he said to Sith. "Hello Professor," he said to Snape, and then he paused. "PROFESSOR SNAPE?"  
  
"Not this again!" muttered Harry, and Draco and Sith grinned.  
  
"C'mon, he won't bother us. Long story," Harry told Hermione and Ron. "Hey, I cleaned up Dudley's bedroom some for you guys, but it's still kinda a mess, sorry."  
  
Draco decided to be helpful and added, "He would let you stay in his room, only then all four of us would have to share the bed, and I don't think that would have worked out."  
  
Any tension left in the room disappeared as the four of them laughed.  
  
Dinner was pretty darn amusing as the four of them caught up on stuff that had been happening (and they just sort of ignored Snape and Sith).  
  
"I still can't WAIT until the Quidditch cup," Ron said excitedly, "It's going to rock!"  
  
"Yeah, you've only told me about twenty times," Hermione said, grinning.  
  
"And five of those times we've heard it too," Draco added.  
  
"And I wouldn't be surprised if you said it fifty more times," Harry said.  
  
"Well, it's true," Ron said, pretending to be hurt, but then he grinned widely, and they began discussing Quidditch again.  
  
"Hey," Sith said, gathering up Sin and motioning for Snape to follow, "I'm going to go to your aunts/uncles room. We'll sleep in there."  
  
"Ok," Harry said, "Try to keep it somewhat clean." He blushed inwardly after the meaning of his words hit him.  
  
"Oh, we will," Sith assured him. Sin gave a menacing sort of hoot and Harry nodded, grinning a bit weakly.  
  
"Well I guess I should show you Dudley's room," Harry said. "C'mon."  
  
He led them up the stairs into the room. He hastily brushed aside a bunch of toys that seemingly popped out of nowhere, and gestured to the room grandly. "Well?"  
  
Hermione grinned, "It's lovely, Harry."  
  
"The bed is HUGE!" Ron said, eyes widening as he ran over to the king sized bed (with clean bedding, courtesy of Draco, believe it or not).  
  
"Well, we'll leave to let you get used to this now, and I suppose we shall go now," Harry said, smiling happily.  
  
Ron nodded absently, and Hermione gave Harry a 'v' sign and turned to Ron. Harry and Draco left and grinned happily.  
  
"Well, now that everyone's settled in, and we're all happy . . . " Draco trailed off.  
  
"Yes, I think everything's finally ready now," Harry agreed, and they walked into Harry's room and locked the door.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sorry for ending it here, but my brothers are annoying the piss out of me and I'm so PISSED I can't write properly. XD  
  
Believe me, you don't want me to write the next part now, because . . . just, yeah.  
  
It'll be up soon, I promise.  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed!!! =D 


	5. Harry Makes Breakfast with help from his...

Gah, terribly sorry; I realize that I've sucked with updating this story, and I apologize, but I'm doing my best. Ummmmm, I can't decide whether or not to have dreams in the next few chapters, so what do you guys think? Please leave a review and tell me.  
  
  
  
Draco and Harry lay next to each other, enjoying the comfort and softness that was Harry's new bed.  
  
"This is great," muttered Harry, "I never need to worry about you rolling on top of me again."  
  
"What, don't you like being the bottom?" Draco taunted, and Harry rolled his eyes.  
  
"No, I just don't like it while you're on top."  
  
"Gee, thanks. Thanks a lot."  
  
"Completely and totally welcome, dear," replied Harry.  
  
Draco smacked him lightly, and said, "Get some sleep, will ya."  
  
"As you wish," Harry replied, grinning widely, and Draco rolled his eyes before turning out the light.  
  
~~~  
  
The next morning, Harry woke up early, before every single other person in the house. He decided that since, technically, he could be considered the host (although even more technically, that was Sith since she was the babysitter, and partially technically that was Snape because he was the oldest, but still), he would make breakfast for everyone.  
  
He got out the frying pan and a few bowls, plates, silverware, etc. Then he hunted around in the cabinets and refrigerator to get out eggs, pancake mix, cereal and the like.  
  
Mixing up the pancake batter was the easiest thing to do, by far. Then, while he set the grill warming up, he got out the bread for toast. After a minute, the grill was ready, so he spooned batter onto the grill and watched to make sure they didn't get burned.  
  
Which was why he was so surprised when a set of arms wrapped around him, hugging him close to the body to which the arms were attached to. He nearly dropped the spatula in surprise.  
  
"Draco? What are you doing up so early?" Harry asked, not needing to turn around to know who it was.  
  
"I should ask you the same thing," Draco replied, hugging Harry closely. "I woke up because I was so cold and you weren't there."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry," Harry said, "But I was gonna make you guys all breakfast, and then I was going to serve you breakfast in bed!"  
  
Draco smirked, "You can still do that. I'll just go back to bed." He untangled himself from Harry and started to walk upstairs.  
  
"Oh no, you got up and now you get to help," Harry said, giving Draco a smirk of his own. "Go on, you can make scrambled eggs, can't you?"  
  
Draco grumbled, but what could he do? He grabbed a couple of eggs and began cracking them in a large bowl.  
  
"Thanks!" Harry said cheerfully, flipping the pancakes. Draco glared at him with a glare that could have probably frozen over at least half of hell.  
  
Harry, of course, paid this no mind.  
  
~~~  
  
Soon enough, however, the others started coming downstairs. Well, at least, Hermione and Ron came downstairs. Harry didn't know how Snape and Sith could manage to sleep with all the racket the four of them were making downstairs, though.  
  
"Can you hand me the batter, Ron?" Harry said, and Ron passed him the bowl of pancake batter. Only in the process, he knocked a couple of eggshells down to the ground, causing the sticky stuff still left in the shell to spread onto the floor.  
  
"Um, oops?"  
  
"There's a towel in the second drawer on the right hand side of the refrigerator," Harry said, not even turning around. Ron nodded and grabbed it.  
  
"Watch out!" Hermione said as Ron spun around, knocking her glass of water over. Luckily, the cup didn't shatter. There was just a big wet mess on the floor now.  
  
"There's a second towel in the top cabinet above the toaster," Harry said, still not turning around.  
  
"Ok," Hermione nodded and grabbed the second towel. She kneeled down to mop up the mess, and Draco, carrying the toast to the table, tripped over her, spilling toast everywhere.  
  
Harry finally turned around and sighed. He almost laughed then, however, when he saw his three friends sprawled on the floor (Ron had turned around to see what the crash sound had been when Draco fell and he had slipped on the egg shells), all tangled up, with toast all over them.  
  
He couldn't help himself; he laughed. "Ah, you guys! Surely you've helped out before in the kitchen!"  
  
'"Not with these two," muttered Hermione, and Harry laughed again.  
  
"Gee, thanks a lot, Hermione!" Ron said indignantly.  
  
Harry smirked; something he was picking up from Draco quickly. "Hermione, you might want to get the butter out of your hair. Bathroom is upstairs across from my aunt and uncle's bedroom. Ron, you might want to get a clean pair of socks and Draco . . . ummm," Harry paused, unable to think of anything.  
  
"I'll just stay here and help the chef," Draco smirked, grinning at Harry.  
  
"How cute!" said Hermione happily as she went upstairs.  
  
"I heard that!" Draco yelled.  
  
"That was the point!" Hermione replied.  
  
"I'll be right back," Ron said, taking off his egg-covered socks and going upstairs as well.  
  
Draco paused and watched as Harry mopped up the water, and picked up the toast. "I'm guessing Snape and Sith wouldn't wake up for the end of the world at this rate," he said.  
  
Harry grinned as he sorted through the toast that had gotten wet, the toast that had landed butter side down, and the toast that was still fine. "No kidding. Hey, want to make some more toast?"  
  
"Sure, why not?" Draco said, getting out some more bread.  
  
About five minutes later, new toast had been made, the pancakes were done, eggs had been scrambled and the like. Hermione came rushing downstairs, brushing her hair.  
  
"Ermmm, I don't think we can expect Snape and Sith down anytime soon," she said, blushing. "I turned up the water as loud as I could . . . but I still . . ." She blushed even harder, and Harry shrugged.  
  
"As long as they clean up," He said, and then made a face, "I can't believe I just said that when the evil professor known as Snape is in my aunt and uncles room . . . " He groaned.  
  
"Luckily, or not," Draco said, "Your aunt and uncle will be back tomorrow, bright and early, and then Snape and Sith will be gone."  
  
"Yeah, but so will Ron and me," Hermione said.  
  
"Yeah," Harry admitted, sadly, "But then it'll be only three more days til I go over to Ron's house!"  
  
Ron choose this moment to come downstairs and said, "I would try to let you come earlier, but my mom is having relatives over and we have no room whatsoever."  
  
"But there's enough room for Hermione cause you two share the bed, no?" Draco said with a perfectly straight face.  
  
Hermione grumbled, and Ron turned bright red. "Well, there was no room in Ginny's room; my two cousins are staying there."  
  
"Hey, I was only joking," Draco said, "I didn't really think . . ."  
  
Ron blushed even redder.  
  
~~~  
  
They sat down at the table, debating whether to wait for Snape and Sith. Finally, Ron shrugged and took some toast. Hermione shrugged as well and took some pancakes. And then Draco and Harry took some food as well.  
  
"We'll save some for them, or something," Harry muttered.  
  
"Yeah, sure," grinned Draco. He and Ron both speared the last pancake with their forks, and glared at each other.  
  
For a loooooong moment, they did nothing but glare. And glare. And GLARE.  
  
"Ummm, guys?" Hermione said. Draco and Ron continued to glare. "Great, they're not listening."  
  
"I know what to do," Harry grinned. He took his own fork and, quickly, batted away Draco's and Ron's forks and stole the pancake before they noticed.  
  
In fact, they glared at each other for a full minute more before realizing that the pancake was gone. "HARRY!" they both exclaimed simultaneously. "This is all your fault!" They continued in unison. "WAS NOT!" Hermione and Harry felt the urge to groan. "WAS TOO!"  
  
Harry grinned and shrugged, "Hey, it had to be done!"  
  
Draco and Ron groaned. Hermione couldn't help but grin at the look on their faces.  
  
It was at that point that Sith and Snape came downstairs. "You guys are really noisy," Sith complained, rubbing her eyes.  
  
"We try," Draco said proudly.  
  
"That's hardly something to be proud of," Snape said quietly, but then he stopped. Hermione could guess why and it made her blush again.  
  
There was a bit of silence, when finally Ron said loudly, "So what should we do now, Harry?"  
  
Harry grinned at Sith, and then Snape, and said, "Go ahead, help yourselves to whatever you want!" And then he ran out of the kitchen, followed closely by Draco, Hermione, and Ron.  
  
"That was just too funny!" Draco said, laughing. They had all gone into Harry's room. Draco and Harry had collapsed on the bed, Ron sat on the floor, and Hermione sat on the chair.  
  
"Yeah, no kidding," Hermione said, "But seriously, what should we do now?"  
  
Harry pondered this for a moment. "I could show you Dudleys newest playstation game. It's something that has to do with a show called 'Yu-gi- oh!' or something. I've never played it, but it sounds interesting."  
  
"Works for me," Ron said instantly.  
  
"I'm sure there is plenty of logic for you as well, Hermione," Harry added, grinning, "So you won't feel left out."  
  
"Gee, thanks," Hermione said, "It's so nice to know you care."  
  
"I try," Harry said, causing Hermione to groan. "Just go ahead and get it set up in his room and Draco and I will be right over there, ok?"  
  
"Sure, whatever you say," Ron said, "Just, hey, don't get sidetracked, ok?" He grinned as Harry blushed mildly and Draco smirked.  
  
"I could say the same to you, believe me," Draco replied in a superior tone, and Ron gave a little squeak before running off after Hermione.  
  
"You're terrible," Harry told Draco.  
  
"Ah, but THAT'S what you love about me!" Draco replied, and, without hesitation, pulled Harry in a small kiss, that quickly turned into a bit more.  
  
It wasn't long before Draco was about to pull off Harry's shirt, when Harry suddenly leaned back, breaking contact.  
  
"Hey, what's that for?" Draco asked, mildly miffed.  
  
"Hermione and Ron are going to start doing the exact same thing if we don't hurry up and get over to Dudley's room," Harry said, "And I'm beginning to think that this is the best summer I've ever had." He kissed Draco on the cheek before jumping off the bed and running into the hall.  
  
Draco followed behind him after a second, thinking the thought that everyone knew he would think: 'Me too!' to end the chapter with a burst of fluffyness!  
  
  
  
I'm sad now . . . my mom won't let me watch Inuyasha cause I'm 'sick'.  
  
Grrrrr 


	6. Harry and Draco do twister!

Mystrana: ". . . . I'm still 'sick' but not really. I just have a hacking cough. . . and a fever . . . and the chills . . .umm, I'll just shut up and write now, how does that sound? =p"  
  
Nanaki: "Sounds like a plan. But what you SHOULD be doing is helping me come up with ideas for the donut chronicles."  
  
Mystrana " . . . feh. . ." (Pause) "On the plus side, I've learned about 28 characters of kana!"  
  
Nanaki: "Yeah, there's something to be proud of." (rolls her eyes)  
  
Mystrana: "Well, I think it is!" (blink) "Oh, yeah! I'm gonna write some dreams, then, but not this chapter. I've got to do a bit of studying (o.O) for finals . . . " (blink again) "Oh, and I just realized I do a lot of advertising for my favorite computer/playstation I/II games . . ." ~~~  
  
  
  
Needless to say, the day passed by quickly, with Harry, Draco, Ron, and Hermione taking turns playing the computer and the playstation. Turns out that Ron was really good at a game called 'Unreal Tournament' and Draco particularly enjoyed 'Diablo II.' Actually, enjoyed was putting it mildly; he played it for close to four hours non-stop, creating an assassin after deciding the sorceress was pretty pathetic.  
  
"I wanna turn!" Ron said, "I wanna play Unreal Tournament!"  
  
"Well, I'm playing now," Draco said, grinning gleefully as his character leveled up.  
  
"Why not play Kingdom Hearts?" Hermione suggested. "You seemed to like it the two hours you played it . . ."  
  
"Eh, I got bored. You can only have fun manipulating people to do everything for you for so long . . ." Ron grinned happily, and Hermione sighed. Harry couldn't help but grin. His friends were just that amusing when they were all together.  
  
"Well, this part is HARD," Hermione said; she had taken over playing Ron's game when he had gone to bug Draco to get off the computer, which had been about ten minutes ago.  
  
"What part are you at?" came a voice. Harry recognized it as Sith.  
  
"The coliseum," Hermione said. "I can't get past Fluffy."  
  
"The three headed dog?" Sith asked. Hermione nodded, and Sith continued, "It just so happens I am an EXPERT at Kingdom Hearts! Seriously! I can help you easily."  
  
"Where's Snape?" Harry asked, eyes darted around to see where the scary professor was.  
  
"He's cleaning the dishes," Sith said, shrugging. Harry, Draco, and Ron couldn't help but laugh at the thought of Snape with his sleeves pushed back, wearing yellow plastic gloves and washing dishes. "Hey, don't laugh at him."  
  
"Oh, he's a bastard to us," Harry said. "Well, to me and Ron and Hermione. To Draco, you'd think they're brothers or something."  
  
Draco groaned, "Why would I want to be related to HIM?"  
  
"Hey!" Sith said, "Don't be mean to him! He's way hot!"  
  
"Right . . ."  
  
"Agree with me or I won't help."  
  
Hermione paused. "Ok, you're right, he is."  
  
"Good, now don't you dare think of stealing him! He's mine!"  
  
"Ok, ok! I'm just agreeing so you'll help," Hermione said quickly.  
  
"Oh, so you don't really think he's hot then, do you? You hate him, don't you?"  
  
"No, I don't!" Hermione said, wondering what the correct answer was, anyway.  
  
"Ok." Sith smiled and sat down, ready to help Hermione.  
  
Draco, Ron and Harry all blinked.  
  
"Well, if that wasn't the most screwed up think I've ever seen. . . ."  
  
~~~  
  
Granted, the day seemed to go by faster than usual, probably because Hermione and Ron had to leave at the end of it since Harry wasn't sure how early his aunt and uncle would be getting back.  
  
Just before Ron and Hermione left, Harry promised that the minute he could, he'd be over with Draco, so they'd better be ready. Ron grinned, and Hermione nodded, and then they were gone.  
  
"That sucks," Harry sighed, "I wish they could have stayed longer."  
  
"I guess," Draco agreed, "But then we wouldn't be alone . . ."  
  
Harry was just about to say, 'That's so sweet!' when Draco finished his sentence, "And I wouldn't be able to play Diablo II nonstop!"  
  
Harry fell over.  
  
~~~  
  
Even later that night, after ordering out for pizza, Draco and Harry sat together in the backyard, watching the stars come out. Sith and Snape were doing who knows what, and it was nice and quiet outside.  
  
"I wonder what my aunt and uncle are going to do when they get home," sighed Harry.  
  
"Does it matter?" Draco rolled his eyes. "Kill them, or something."  
  
"Oh sure," Harry said, "And can you imagine how much trouble I'd get in?"  
  
"Oh, it couldn't be THAT bad," Draco said dismissively. Harry blinked.  
  
"You're kidding, right?"  
  
"Do I look like I'm kidding?"  
  
"Well, I kind of hoped you were . . ."  
  
"Seriously?"  
  
"No! I'm just KIDDING!"  
  
"Uh-huh . . . and I'm the queen of England."  
  
"Your majesty!"  
  
~~~  
  
Around eleven, Draco and Harry finally went inside (quietly, in case Sith or Snape were sleeping) and walked over to Harry's room. Once there, they both pulled off their clothes and put on t-shirts and boxers to sleep in (Yeah, they were already wearing underwear today!).  
  
Once they had both settled down into the large bed, Draco told Harry, "You know, as the queen of England, there's a lot of stuff I can do . .. and even more stuff I can make you do . . ."  
  
Harry's eyebrow raised. "Like?"  
  
"Oh, wouldn't you want to know."  
  
"You want to tell me something, don't you?" Harry guessed correctly. "What is it?"  
  
Draco grinned, "You know me too well."  
  
"I do try," Harry admitted.  
  
"Ok," Draco said, "Here's what I want to do. When your aunt and uncle get in, I want to have my plan in motion."  
  
"I'm official worried as of now," Harry stated, and then, of course, he added, "So how does the plan work?"  
  
"Well, just before your parents get inside the house when they get back, we both take off our shirts and maybe one of us takes off our pants, and we'll get on the twister board somehow . . . I suppose Sith can help us with that - I only hope Snape is gone by then, I don't want him to see this - and then when your aunt and uncle come in the room, can you just imagine the looks on their faces?"  
  
Harry had to admit, that definitely sounded like a kickass plan. Draco continued, "Also, if they ask, we can tell them we're playing Strip Twister, and see how they react to that."  
  
"It's a good thing that after tomorrow, only one more day and then we'll be at the Weasleys, because somehow I have a feeling that this plan won't put me on their good side," Harry admitted, "Not that I was ever on their good side to begin with, of course."  
  
Draco grinned maliciously, "Well, don't you admit that you'll do it anyway?"  
  
Harry blinked, and then nodded. "Too true," he muttered. "You know ME too well."  
  
Draco grinned again.  
  
~~~  
  
The next morning, Snape was already gone when both Draco and Harry woke up. It was just after 9, and Sith was downstairs, trying to make breakfast.  
  
"Stupid waffles," she groaned as she opened the waffle iron to reveal a perfect waffle - perfectly black, that is.  
  
"Heya," Harry said, "Where's Snape?"  
  
"He had to run," Sith said sadly, but then she brightened up, "But now that you guys are here, can you help me make breakfast?"  
  
"I'll help, but Draco'll probably make a mess," Harry said, grinning at his boyfriend.  
  
"Hey, I take offense to that," Draco muttered, and then said louder, "We were wondering if you could help us, Sith."  
  
Sith raised an eyebrow. "Depends. You help me make breakfast first. Deal?"  
  
Harry and Draco nodded their heads at the same time. "Deal," they agreed.  
  
And so, after making waffles, and sitting down to eat them, Draco revealed the plan to Sith, who was instantly delighted by the idea.  
  
"That's a great plan!" Sith said happily, "Yes, I do believe I'll help you with that plan. They did say they'd be home around noon, so we'll see how that'll work out, no?"  
  
"Ok," Draco said, "Harry and I will set up the game and stuff now so that when we have to we can just get ready."  
  
"Hey, why not just play it anyway?" Sith said, an evil glint in her eye.  
  
"Hey, Draco," Harry muttered, "You know how I once said I was scared of you?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Scratch that, I'm only scared of her now."  
  
Sith grinned maliciously. "I heard that."  
  
Harry gulped.  
  
~~~  
  
And that was probably why he found himself without his shirt, undershirt or pants about fifty minutes later. Draco was still wearing a tank top, and Sith was having immense fun with the game, making Draco and Harry go into positions no one would have ever thought possible before.  
  
But then again, this was Harry and Draco we're talking about. Currently, Harry was with his back to the ground, hands on either corner, and legs on the opposite corners, so he was completely spread out over the board. Draco had his legs under Harry's body and his arms by Harry's legs so that he was forced to practically be smushed against Harry's groin.  
  
Not that he minded, of course.  
  
And that's when the crunch of gravel announced that Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia were back.  
  
  
  
  
  
Wheeeee! I've got a fever, and now I'm getting a fever high. Like a sugar high, only not a sugar high. O.o  
  
Sleep is good for me. . . . 


	7. Harry's aunt and uncle are surprised

Notes: *twitch* *twitch* having been sick for the past three days, I have done nothing but sit at the computer all day, every day. O.o I now am having violent tendencies (I tore quite a few things up) and obsessive cleaning compulsions. So why can't I have inspiration???? This is quite possibly my shortest chapter EVER! But a lot of stuff happens!  
  
  
  
  
  
"K, just stay like this for a minute more," Harry whispered, "And let's hope that my uncle doesn't kill us where we stand." He paused, realizing that 'stand' wasn't really the best word to use in the situation, and tried again. "Where were, ummm, are."  
  
"Whatever you say, Harry," Draco smirked, shifting slightly so that his legs supported more of his weight and therefore he was even closer to Harry.  
  
"Well, at least they didn't burn the house down, those blasted boys," they could both hear Uncle Vernon's voice clearly as he walked into the house. "Where is that babysitter anyway? Petunia, pay her so she can get out."  
  
"Right away, Vernon, where is she?" Aunt Petunia's voice came quickly.  
  
It wasn't long before Dudley said, "I'm hungry."  
  
"Pumpkin, you ate in the car. I've got to do a few things and then I'll be able to make you something, dear," Aunt Petunia said immediately.  
  
"But I'm hungry NOW," Dudley complained. There was a crash and Harry would bet anything that the ming vase in the hallway was now a thing of the past.  
  
"Ok, go get Harry to make you something, Dudley, ok?" There were some thumps as Dudley made his way down the hallway.  
  
"That's our cue," Harry whispered to Draco, and they both turned to Sith, as if waiting for the next move. Sith waited until Dudley was just about to enter the room before speaking up, saying, "Draco, right hand . . . green."  
  
Dudley opened the door to the room, saying loudly, "Harry! You have to make me a sandwich! Aunt Petunia says so!" when he saw what Harry and Draco were doing. They were still smashed together, and now, with Draco moving his hand, he 'accidentally,' brushed against Harry, who arched his back up a little in pleasure.  
  
Dudley blinked, his pea sized brain working with the little monkey inside his head to figure out what was going on. He blinked again, and then suddenly, realization hit him like a sack of hamburgers. He ran screaming from the room.  
  
After exchanging smirks, Harry and Draco got into position again, and turned to Sith, who pretended to spin the spinner for the game. Harry mentally counted down - 'Three. . . . two . . . one . . .'  
  
Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia burst into the room. And then Draco and Harry glanced up at them, as if to say, 'Yes? What are you looking at?' and they saw the looks on their faces . . .  
  
Uncle Vernon was slowly turning purple, and he was sputtering angrily. Aunt Petunia had gone pure white and had a deer in the headlights type expression on. She looked like she might faint at any moment.  
  
"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Dursley," Sith said, perfectly innocently, "Would one of you two like to help the boys finish their game after I've gotten paid and left?"  
  
Harry almost burst out laughing as Aunt Petunia's eyes got even wider and Uncle Vernon's face got even purpler. Aunt Petunia looked as if she was going to faint even more.  
  
"Why would we pay you when you're letting these two boys grope each other!?" Uncle Vernon finally screamed, and that got Harry. He burst out laughing, and fell down, smushing Draco's legs in the process. When he finally sat up, he was straddling Draco right on his hips.  
  
And with a perfectly straight face and in a perfectly innocent voice, Draco told Harry, as if Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia weren't there, "You lose again. That means you have to take off your boxers."  
  
Harry sighed, and moved to do so, grinning innocently.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Uncle Vernon yelled while Aunt Petunia squeaked.  
  
It was Harry's turn to be innocent while he said the most uninnocent thing - "We're playing strip twister. I lost, therefore, I have to take off an article of clothing. It's not that hard to understand, is it?"  
  
"YOU ARE NOT ABOUT TO GET NAKED IN THE PRESENCE OF A BABYSITTER AND THAT . . . BOY!" You could practically see the spit flying.  
  
But for all the threatening, Uncle Vernon didn't DO anything, and Harry and Draco knew that he didn't have a clue on what to do. So they decided to press on, and with, a grin, Harry took off his boxers. Aunt Petunia's eyes set a new record in getting wide, and Uncle Vernon growled and couldn't find the words to express what he was thinking (Not that he was thinking that much, anyway).  
  
"Alright then, Draco, you get to go first," Sith said. Harry and Draco both stood on opposite sides of the playing mat, and Harry couldn't believe he was actually doing this - standing in front of everyone, naked, and ready to play twister.  
  
Actually, it was pretty amusing.  
  
Suddenly, Uncle Vernon just turned, pulled Aunt Petunia out of the room, and left. Draco and Harry exchanged glances and then sat down. Harry pulled back on his clothes.  
  
"Do you have to do that?" Draco pouted.  
  
"Yeah, I'm not too keen on parading naked in front of my aunt and uncle ya know," Harry said.  
  
"Well, then you're a pretty good actor," Sith said, "But in all seriousness, I need to go get my money so I can go meet up with Snape later. I'll be seeing you guys at school."  
  
Draco and Harry nodded and waved as she left the room. They cleaned up the twister board, and then grinned happily.  
  
"I'd say that was most worth it," Harry said, "Although . . . I shudder to see what happens once my uncle regains his voice."  
  
"What's the worst he can do? Kill you and have you reincarnated as a Catholic schoolgirl or something?" Draco said, shrugging.  
  
"Where the heck did you get that from?" Harry asked, looking at Draco in puzzlement. "That was just totally random."  
  
Draco grinned. "I'm totally random, aren't I?"  
  
Harry paused, and then nodded. The two of them then ran out of things to say and sat in silence for a bit, wondering when Uncle Vernon was going to come back and yell at them. As it turned out, they waited ten minutes and nothing happened, so they made their way to Harry's room to plan their next move.  
  
On the way up, they heard Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, and Dudley in the kitchen.  
  
"One day, Petunia, one day!"  
  
"Don't worry, Vernon, here, have some tea . . . I put a shot of whiskey in it, dear."  
  
"Might as well give me the entire bottle. Fat lot of help it'll do even so. I can't believe those two."  
  
"Mummy, can I have a sandwich now?"  
  
"Ask Ha- no, wait, I'll make you one."  
  
Harry and Draco had to run the rest of the way upstairs so they could burst out laughing without the others hearing.  
  
"Well, I wish I had a camera," Harry said, "Or even a tape recorder or anything to let me remember this day clearly. I'm going to remember this as my most amusing day of the summer. Ever."  
  
"Yup, no kidding," Draco said, "And think, we only have the rest of today, tomorrow, and then the day after we're gone!"  
  
"Yeah, I can't wait," Harry said, nodding.  
  
"We have to think up a present for your aunt and uncle, though," Draco said, musingly.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Harry. "I'm not wrapping up anything for them!"  
  
"No, a PRESENT," Draco emphasized the word, and added, "Like the one we gave them today."  
  
Harry blinked as realization hit him. "Oh, like that! Oh, oh, oh! That's a great idea!"  
  
"Of course it is; I came up with it," Draco replied, smirking. "Now, we just need to decide on what to do. Simple, no?"  
  
"Of course." Harry smiled and hugged Draco.  
  
That being decided, they decided to get some rest. It had been a long, long day.  
  
And it was only going to get better. 


	8. Harry is all done

Authors Notes: Ta da. It's done. Ok, ok, it would have been done MUCH sooner, but halfway through the chapter, I realized it was horrible, so I rewrote it. I actually rather like the way it turned out this time. Oh, and bonus points to anyone who can name the three Squaresoft characters I mentioned in there, and if you can name all three and their games, I'll draw you a picture and write you a story. ^_^  
  
The Longest Week. The Last Chapter.  
  
Harry grumbled softly to himself the next morning. After waking up side by side with Draco, Draco had promptly gotten out of bed, pulled Harry out too, stuck him in the shower and then pulled him out. "What's up with you, anyway?" he asked, as Draco dressed him as well in black pants and a green short sleeved polo shirt.  
  
Draco smiled back at Harry. "Well, don't you want to look your best for your aunt and uncle on your last day here?"  
  
"Not really," Harry said, but he got the feeling that it was a rhetorical question that Draco had asked, and did not need an answer at all. Naturally, the thought of that only made Harry a tad worried. Just a tad. Really.  
  
"Come on! I'm going to comb your hair now," Draco added, gently pushing Harry over to the bed to sit on. Draco kneeled behind him and got out a brush.  
  
"What about you, I suppose you need to take an hour to get ready then too?" Harry asked.  
  
"Are you kidding?" Draco took a second to pose and then went back to neatly parting Harry's hair. "I look good all the time!"  
  
"Only with a ton of hair gel," Harry retorted, but Draco silenced him with a kiss on the back of his neck. Harry wriggled around, and Draco stopped for a second, only to lean forward again and bring his lips to Harry's.  
  
He leaned forward more, and Harry accepted the kiss, opening his mouth slightly. Draco didn't waste any time putting his tongue in, and the two sat there, snogging, until Harry gently pushed Draco back.  
  
"Harry," Draco half-whined, half-sighed. "Not only will you not let me continue kissing you, amidst other things, you also messed up your hair."  
  
"You compare wanting to screw me with me messing up my hair?" Harry countered, laughing, "You so need to set your priorities straight."  
  
"I so do have my priorities in order," replied Draco, mock-pouting. "It's just that you and my hair are very close in being the top priority."  
  
"Which one is?" asked Harry, laughing.  
  
"My hair, of course!" Draco joked, laughing as well. He paused. "Of course, you, Harry, but the hair is a close, close second."  
  
Harry sighed, "Gee thanks," but then grinned to show he appreciated Draco's comment nonetheless.  
  
"Quite welcome. Now, let's go down for breakfast, shall we?"  
  
"You mean to make breakfast."  
  
"Yeah, something like that."  
  
Without bothering to ask Draco what he meant by that, Harry followed him down to the kitchen. None of the Dursleys were up yet, so Harry was thankful. Hopefully they'd sleep in, although they didn't very often.  
  
"Well, what should we make?" Harry asked as he wandered over to the cabinets to pull out dishes.  
  
"Now don't you worry," Draco grinned as he spoke, "I've got everything under control." With a casual motion, he got out his wand, pointed, and the table was set up for a breakfast for two, as well as enough food for four people.  
  
"But we can't use magic-" Harry began, and Draco gave him a Look.  
  
"The Great Harry Potter might not be able to, like all his common peers, but I am on a different level," Draco said, smiling to let Harry know he was still joking.  
  
"In other words, you have your father pay off the ministry?" Harry smirked.  
  
"Yeah, more or less," admitted Draco, laughing lightly.  
  
They both ate, talking about random topics until Harry heard a noise upstairs. "Hark."  
  
Draco peered at Harry, asking, "What the hell are you 'harking' for?"  
  
"I hear my aunt and uncle," Harry replied, smiling.  
  
Draco pretended to fall out of his chair in shock. However, when he tried to sit back up, he actually did fall out of his chair, since he had slid it back too far. "Dammit!"  
  
Harry laughed, and then finally helped Draco back into his seat. "So. Would you like to stay hear until my aunt and uncle come down and yell at us, or shall we go out?"  
  
"Wow, you're actually suggesting it?" Draco said, in mock awe. "I am impressed."  
  
"Well, the way I see it. . . tomorrow we're gone, so however mad they get today, it doesn't really matter. Because they know tomorrow we're gone. And they don't want any 'good bye presents' so to speak."  
  
"Oh, right." Draco smirked. "In that case.. ." He drew out his wand again, but Harry stopped him this time.  
  
"Come on, they'll be down in a minute, let's hurry." Harry said. "I'll leave a note for them." He added as he scribbled down a few lines on a nearby piece of paper, and stuck it on the table.  
  
Harry and Draco ducked out of the house via the front door just as the Dursley's came downstairs. They had gone no farther than three driveways down the road before Uncle Vernon's unmistakable roar came, "They up and left us for today? Those damn brats!" He paused. "But the door just slammed, so. . ."  
  
Exchanging a look, Draco and Harry broke into a run, hearing Uncle Vernon leave the house, and yelling after them. After awhile, though, they slowed down and finally stopped running. Because, as Harry said, there simply was no way that Uncle Vernon would - or could - follow them all the way here.  
  
"So, where are we, anyway?" Draco said, looking around. "Each house looks exactly alike."  
  
"Yeah," replied Harry. "This whole neighborhood is like that. The new couple down the block - some guy with spiky blonde hair and a girl with very long brown hair and wine colored eyes - tried to paint their house crimson, and their neighbors made a petition against them, and they couldn't."  
  
"Heh. Harsh."  
  
"They had the cutest little son, though. Spiky hair just like his father, and sandy brown," Harry said, offhandly, more just to fill in time while he looked for a street sign. After finding one, and locating where they were, Harry knew a place that they could go.  
  
"So, where are we off to, Harry?" Draco asked as they started walking again.  
  
"Well, I figured we'd . . . go to the zoo," Harry said brightly.  
  
"The . . . zoo . . .?" Draco replied.  
  
"It's the only place I know of around here. Obviously, my uncle and aunt don't take me out much. At all. In fact, the whole zoo thing only happened because they couldn't find anyone to take care of me while they were gone," Harry said, sighing a little at the memory.  
  
"No kidding?" Draco said, looking sympathetic.  
  
"Yeah. So, if you don't want to go to the zoo, it's ok, I guess. I can understand. I mean, I hardly want to go to the zoo myself, there's really nothing to do and-"  
  
Draco cut Harry off with a light kiss. " Listen. We'll go to the zoo."  
  
Harry smiled softly, but backed away when Draco tried to kiss him again. "Not in broad daylight in this neighborhood. The people will come out with pitchforks if they see two guys kissing, you mark my words."  
  
"You're so . . . " Draco trailed off, not able to find the right adjective. "Amusing, but not in a bad way. Good, but not always. Perfect, but not like your Aunt and Uncle want."  
  
"I'm just me," Harry said, smiling in thanks.  
  
"Yeah," agreed Draco. The two of them set off once again for the zoo, and got there in just under a half hour. However, there was the small problem of entry.  
  
"Damn," Harry muttered, checking his pockets, "I don't have any money. Not that I ever did, but . . ." As he trailed off, Draco pressed a handful of money into his hand.  
  
"My dad doesn't know it, but I have some muggle money. Use it, go on," Draco said.  
  
"Thanks again," Harry said, as they went up and paid for them to get in.  
  
The rest of the day was spent rather uneventfully, as they went from cage to cage, looking at all the different animals. Draco complained quite a few times that the animals there were not really that rare to look at, and that they should really have a dragon there, or, as Draco remarked with a smirk on his face, a hippogriff.  
  
"What do you have against Hagrid anyway?" Harry asked as they looked at the polar bears.  
  
"He's a half giant and he's just.. . insane. What ever he sees as normal is usually pretty damn dangerous."  
  
"Not that your scared or anything," Harry replied, smiling. "Ok, fine. Just don't go out of your way to get him in trouble, ok, and I'll try to talk to him about his 'dangerous creatures'."  
  
"Deal."  
  
After a quick dinner at a nearby burger place, Harry and Draco began the long walk home. Well, it wasn't really that long, but to Harry, each step could have taken a year and he would have been happy; going back to the Dursley's after practically running off was not high on his list of things to do. In fact, besides ramming himself into a hippogriff, it was probably at the bottom of that list.  
  
All too soon, however, the household of 4 Privet Drive came into view, and Harry and Draco were forced to go up to the door, and go inside.  
  
Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia were waiting in the living room. Uncle Vernon's face resembled a large plum, or at least, that is what Harry would have compared it to. Purple from anger and rage and possibly worrying that Harry might have cursed the neighbors.  
  
"Where have you been?" Uncle Vernon said slowly, calmly.  
  
Draco glanced from Harry to his uncle, with a bit of a grin on his face. There was no way Harry could lose this one.  
  
"I was on a date. With my boyfriend," Harry replied, just as calmly.  
  
"No, you weren't, you lying brat! You were out trying to do - things - to the neighbors!" Uncle Vernon said, obviously not wanting to say 'magic.'  
  
"I was not, just ask Draco," Harry said.  
  
"I will not, he will just lie like you!"  
  
"He will not and neither am I!" Harry finally raised his voice just a tad.  
  
"Get to your room and stay there until those - those - PEOPLE - come pick you up tomorrow," Uncle Vernon finally sneered, also not wanting to mention the Weasleys who would pick him up for the Quidditch world cup tomorrow.  
  
Harry exchanged a glance with Draco, and they smirked. "Fine," Harry said, and went up the stairs. Draco followed.  
  
They spent the rest of the day in Harry's room, on Harry's bed, doing things that made Aunt Petunia shudder.  
  
The next day, the Weasleys arrived in the morning to pick Harry up, and as Harry and Draco waved good bye to the Dursleys, Harry remarked, "Well, Draco, judging from their expressions, I'd say you really did leave a lasting impression on them."  
  
"Oh, of course I did," Draco replied. "I'm like that."  
  
"Yeah, you are. They won't forget about you for a long time."  
  
'More than you'd think,' Draco thought to himself, stepping into the fire besides Harry, and thinking back to the box of condoms he had 'accidentally' left in the hallway.  
  
And as Harry shouted, 'The Burrow' and stepped into the fireplace, he could have sworn he heard Aunt Petunia saying, "Dudley, what have you got there?" With a pause, and then a screech. "That is NOT candy Dudley! Put that box down right now! I'm going to kill those two!" 


End file.
